


Expecting

by bangchanshehe



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Park Chanyeol - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, husband chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You were shocked to say the least when you found out that you were pregnant. You were more than happy that you and your husband were finally expecting, but breaking it to him was going to be hard. You had already mutually agreed that now was the time to have kids, but you also didn't want to hold back such important information from him.





	Expecting

Chanyeol was more than concerned when you had sent him a text earlier in the day reading, ‘we need to talk when you get home’. His heart beat in his chest and he assumed the worst thing that could possibly happen, affectively making him a worried and stresssed mess for the rest of the day.

He couldn’t focus on anything or get his mind off of those few words. Nothing good ever happened when someone said “we need to talk”, and he knew that better than anybody having gone through the ringer with previous relationships. He looked down at his wedding band that clung onto his finger and empathized. He felt just like that wedding band, hanging on his thin finger. He was over worked and tired and lost weight from dieting for comebacks making the ring slide freely from nuckle to nuckle.

Was that what was wrong? Was he spending too much time at work, or not paying enough attention to you? Did he just ruin the most meaningful thing that had ever happened in his life?

He mentally tried to think of the last time that he saw you upset or seemingly unhappy, and he drew a blank. He didn’t think that you were unhappy at all and in fact was excited about the future. Just a few weeks ago you had brought up having a baby after his comebacks and Chanyeol had felt on top of the world. 

You had been married for two years now… so was this it? Was this the end?

“What’s wrong Chan?” Baekhyun asked looking rather frightened by Chanyeols lack of focus and grim nature

“I have to go home” Chanyeol responded

Baekhyun didn’t question what was wrong or press him any further on the matter, he simply allowed him to leave to work out what ever issue he had going on at home.

Chanyeol couldn’t care less if he was neglegent for leaving work right now. He needed to be home and he’d be damned if he was going to sit around all day wondering what was going on. He couldn’t even focus on work right now so what use would he be in the studio anyways. He ran through the garage to his car and jumped in his car. He pulled out of the parking space and floored it out of the garaged and into the streets.

He imagined what you were doing… were you packing up your bags to leave? Were you packing up his things? Were you sitting over a divorce contract needing only his signature to separate the two of you. Were you crying? Were you even home? Had you already left?

The tears started to pool around his eyes and spilled over the surface of his eyelids. Had he done this to you? Had he totally ignored all of the signs that you were leaving? Had he not seen how unhappy you were in the relationship with Chanyeol blindly running around living in his own happy world without you?

He pulled into the parking space in his appartments garage and turned the engine off. Once again Chanyeol sprinted out and didn’t stop until he found himself standing in front of the door of your appartment. He looked down at the key code lock and hesitated to unlock the door and see what was waiting inside.

He pressed his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything happening just beyond and was startled to hear no movement at all. He looked at the door baffled and quickly unlocked the door.

The lights were turned off and he began to look around for clues of you…of what this was about… of anything. Everything seemed to be normal as ever and he headed for the bedroom. He looked around the walls, opened up the dressers and drawers and the closets. Everything was there and in place.

He stumbled back until the back of his knees found the edge of the bed. He sat down and let out a loud sigh. His mind raced as to what it meant. Everything was here but you werent….Were you having an affair?

He let his back hit the back of the mattress as he fell down. He ran his fingers over the skin of his face and he began to panic. It was one thing for you to leave him because you were unhappy but it was a whole other for you to leave him because you were having an affair and someone else was making you happy.

The sound of the door unlocking caught his attention and pulled him out of his reverie and he sat up quickly. The door opened and closed and Chanyeol waited for any sounds of your entrance. When he heard the familiar sound of your keys being dropped into your usual corner on the kitchen countertop and the sound of your foot steps coming closer he stood up. 

You walked into the room with your face looking down into a small bag having no idea that your husband was home. You shuffled around in the bag to find th next pregnancy test that you wanted to take. You had went out nd bought three more from different brand to make sure that you were pregnant before you broke the news to chanyeol.

You knew how much that he wanted to start to have a family and it looked like it was finaly giong to happen. Only, you wanted to be 100% sure that you were really pregnant before you even uttered the word to him. you looked around the bag and picked up one of the best rated tests that you could find in the bag and began to look over the packaging when you felt and noticied a dark figure in the room.

You looked up to find chanyeol standing there with the most serious and unnerving expression that you had ever seen. You screamed and dropped the bag from your hands.

“What the fuck!?” you yelled clutching your chest, feeling you heart beat at an unhealthy rate.

Chanyeol didn’t bother to look at what you hand in your hands buth rather looked you in the face to confront you

“I could ask you the same thing… what do you mean we need to talk?” he asked

You cocked your head at his shitty attitude. Why was he behaving like this? He made it seem like you had offended him in the worst way.

“Why are you home, I told you that we could speak later?” you asked him reaching for his hand

You had no idea what it was that made him so on edge but you hated it. You didn’t mean to make him so worrysome by sending that text, but you meant plainly what it said. When you come home later we need to talk.

And currently you were in the middle of confirming your pregnancy, which was something that you would rather not discuss but surprise him with a definite answer if you were or not. You quickly picked up the connents of you bag that had spilled out and held it behind your back. You didn’t want to get his hopes up if one of the tests’ said that you weren’t pregnant.

“Did you really think that I could wait all day long to come home when you sent a super supsicous text like that?” he asked

“well I didn’t mean to frustrate you but it really was something that you could have waited to hear a little bit later” you answered being honest

“I could have waited…..well I’m here now so what is it?” he said exhausted “I can’t go on for the rest of the day if I know that there is something important that you need to tell me!”

You nodded your head in complete understanding. You felt bad for making him feel so uneasy about the whole thing but you also silently cursed him for coming at such a crappy time. You put up a finger and ran to the bathroom with your bag.

You quickly locked the door behind you and pulled out a random test. You unpackaged it and quickly followed through with all of the instructions. You flushed and put the cap back on meanwhile avoiding Chanyeols pounding and yelling at the door.

You knew he had about a million question about what was going on, but you also knew that you couldn’t answer any of his questions yet.

One after another you pulled out test after test and opened them all up to test on at the same time. Now that Yeol was home it’d be easiest to get them all over at once instead of one by one. You didn’t have as much time to stall now and you knew that he would start to want answers soon.

You could hear his yells on the other side of the door but everything was muted by the pounding of your heart as you waited the full two minutes for all of the results from the tests. 

One by one each of them slowly started to show their different symbols for positive and you let out a sigh. You hung your head and you could feel he tears start to form in your eyes. You closed thema nd let the tears spill before you turned towards the bathroom door.

You were competely numb and the thought of having a baby totally scared you, but at the same time you were more than thrilled to have chanyeols children.

Every emotion possible ran through your body and you had no idea how you were supposed to feel. Numbly you opened the door and found chanyeol standing on the other side with his head hung and his hands on the back of his head.

“Chanyeol…” you started

He looked up at you completely panicked. You knew that he saw the tears in your eyes and the lack of emotion and jumped to conclusions, but you simply couldn’t care. You were so shocked yourself that you had no care in the world as to how he felt.

“Whats wrong?” he asked with a stutter in his voice. He was near the edge of loosing his cool “Talk to me!” he yelled

You looked up him and opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. You shut your mouth and looked down towards his hands. You picked them up and squeezed them gently before you looked back up to his face. Now was the time to tell him, but you were so scared.

Saying it outloud to him would make everything seem real as if it was some sort of officiation.

“I’m…. I’m…” you tried to speak up but the words continued to choke you

Chanyeols eyes wandered your face and he looked into your eyes begging you to continue and finish the rest of your sentence.

“pregnant” you finished

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at you critically. You looked over his features and then bowed your head. He followed you and watched your face falll.

How could this be? He asked himself

He looked down to your stomach and then looked towards the bathroom. He left your side and walked over to the toilet where the tests were kept on the counter and looked over each one that read that you were infact pregnant.

A huge wave of relief washed over him that it wasn’t something as extreme as what he led himself to believe and a whole new wave of emotions overwhelmed him.

He was going to be a dad? There would be a baby growing inside of you?… His baby?

He walked back out of the bathroom and found you sitting on the bed looking down at your feet and he quickly sat down in front of you and looked up at your face. Were you not happy about being pregnant?

“I’m gonna be a daddy?” he asked you as if he were officially confirming it

You looked him in the eye and let out a deep breath before you nodded your head.

Chanyeol stumbled back and fell on his butt. He was really gonna be a dad?! It knocked him backwards and it felt like his world was orbiting in another direction. How was this possible? Was he ready to be a dad? He scoffed to himself. Of course he was ready, there was nothing that he was more sure of in his life.

An overwhelming sence of new purpose and meaning ran through him and he couldn’t help the smile that streched across his face. It felt surreal, like god had answered all of his problems at once and got rid of all of his burdens.

He reached up and cupped your face, he smiled at you and sobbed uncontrolably. There was no moment in his life that he felt was more meaningful that this very moment. Nothing else even could compare to the pure joy that he felt now.

Not debuting, not the fame and the money, not the moment that he proposed to you or said ‘I do!’ at the alter.

This moment meant everything.

It was as if he had finally fulfilled his life’s purpose. Having achild with you was what he had wanted since the moment that he realized that you were the one. He had seen so many of his old friends get married and have their own children and saw the joy that they felt raising their children. He wanted and was greedy to feel that own kind of uncomparable joy for himself.

He sniffled and choked back the tears for a moment and kissed you hard on the lips. You immediately responded to his kiss and grabbed the back of his head, keeping him close to you.

You were so glad that he was responding so well to the news. And even though you knew that he was going to be happy about it there was still as mall part of you that was unsure if now was the right moment for the both of you.

You let your tears flow and you pulled back to look him in the face. He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but reflect the same smile back to him.

This was real. You were going to be parents in october….

“Chanyeol… I can’t believe it!” you let out quietly.

“I know, I know.” He said kissing you once again

“I don’t want to stress you out or anything but we have so much that we need to plan for, like if we want to move, the color of the babies nursery, what names we want, future savings, diets, parenting styles, parenting classes….” He let out all at once.

You looked at him incredously. You hadn’t thought that far ahead yet but you knew that it was a good thing that chanyeol had brought it up.

“… if we want to have more than one” he finished the sentence

You smiled and laughed at his ending and he laughed along with you

“you are going to be the most beautiful mother in the world” he complimented you

“and you..” you could feel the tears pricking at your eyes once more as your emotions took control “You’re going to be the best dad, I know it!”

Chanyeol crashed into you and pulled you into a powerful hug. You held him close to your body and allowed for him to fall backwards into you making the both of you cuddle eachother on the bed.

He pulled back and looked down at your stomach. There was no signs that you were pregnant yet but he still felt incredibly happy just looking at your belly that sheltered your growing baby.

“I’m so happy!” he said with a teary smile

You nodded your head and gripped onto anything that you could. The energy all of a sudden left your body and you wanted to nap. The emotional roller coaster that you had, had today that led to this moment finally won you over and you were ready to shut your eyes.

“Are you tired?” Chanyeol asked you noticing the wavering in your eyes

You nodded your head and chanyeol chuckled at you

“How could you sleep at a moment like this?” he said with a smile in his voice

He ran his fingers through your hair and cupped your cheek softly

“thank you” he whispered to you just before you fell asleep with a soft smile on your lips

Chanyeol stayed and watched you for a few minutes to make sure that you were completely asleep before he even tried to move. While he waited he downloaded different apps on his phone for new parents and many books to prepare himself for the baby.

He felt like a kid all over again as he prepared for the babys arrival. How was it that he was so calm about all of this? He asked himself. He was still just 26 years old, so how in the world was he expected to bring a baby into this world.

He made notes in his phone of things to do starting with making an appointment at the OBGYN to confirm and going grocery shopping for healthier foods. Chanyeol wouldn’t allow for his babby to grow on ramen and then junk food that he took the leizure of eating with you. Chanyeol set a reminder to look up available appartments that were three bedroom so that way your child could have a nursery and Chanyeol could set up a home studio so that way he could be home more often.

He made a list of names that he had always admired for girls and boys and prayed to god that he didn’t care what the sex was as long as the baby was happy and healthy.

Chanyeol put his phone down and let the ridiculous smile show on his face. He sat for a few moments in bliss as he took a moment to process what had happened within the last few moments and felt the wave of exhaustion hit him as well.

There was only one last thing that he needed to do before he would allow himself to take a nap with you

He dialed his moms phone number and placed it close to his ear. He shut his eyes as he waited for his mother to answer the phone

“Hello? Chanyeol?” she asked answering the cal

“mom… you wont believe whats happened!” he said fighting back the happy tears as he was about to tell his mother the best new that he had ever told her in his entire life.


End file.
